Re:Digitize
by ChibiDarkGirl
Summary: A never-ending flurry of dreams, deception, and pain. Yet, he knew and they knew it too. They had a job to do and would do what they could as long as possible. It was becoming more than just an adventure. They had to fight in order gain the peace that they so truly wanted. 02/Tamers Crossover.


Summary: A never-ending flurry of dreams, deception, and pain. Yet, he knew and they knew it too. They had a job to do and would do what they could as long as possible. It was becoming more than just an adventure. 02/Tamers Crossover.

**Re: Digitize**

**Chapter 1: The Move to Odaiba**

He felt as if he was floating in a sea of darkness.

Nothing could take away the unrelenting sadness that was felt.

It was something that hit him as if a truck was slamming straight into you.

Ironic, wasn't it.

He was supposed to be the emblem of hope. Someone who wasn't suppose to fall to the likes of despair.

Yet….

Yet, the darkness was comforting. He liked the feel of the sea of noir. It was numbing. It took the pain away from everything. He didn't have to remember.

Yet…

_You better not act like an idiot and ruin your first day, Blondie! _

A smile cracked his lips. She would never forgive him if he were to give up like this. Even though the darkness was comforting, he had to protect her. She protected him from his own personal darkness for 2 years now, and if she were to see him, well…

Takeru Takaishi didn't even want to think about his own personal death!

A snort left his lips, as his eyes slowly opened. Takeru "T.K" Takaishi looked around, only see moving scenery. They were still on their way to Odaiba. T.K's head fell back against the car door. He really didn't want to be reminded of their move. Shinjuku to Odaiba. His personal little heaven was being left for job that paid his mother more than she could imagine.

So, of course she would take it. No idiot wouldn't.

But it didn't mean that T.K was happy about the choice. His mother, Natsuko, told him that it would be a good change. Odaiba was quieter than the bustling Shinjuku. Plus, she said it would give him a chance to visit his old summer camp friends and his older brother, Yamato.

Honestly, as much as he loved his older brother, he would rather stay in Shinjuku. Shinjuku had his school, his favorite stores, and her.

T.K couldn't part from his best friend of all times. They were practically attached to the hip when it came to things. They did all of their scheming together. They fought off the bullies. He was the yang to her yin.

Plus, who was going to help Ruki Makino fight off Realized Digimon. Sure, Ruki was a talented Tamer, but she lacked the experience that he had with Digimon. She was too cynical and power hungry. Ruki wanted to be the best and be the best right then and there. He's what grounded her, and she grounded him.

His hand moved to his belt loop, feeling for the fist sized device. Unclipping it, he started into his D-Arc. This was their tool to fighting off the Realized Digimon that was targeting the Digital World. Why Digimon were appearing in the real world, he didn't understand. There had to be something going on in the Digital World to cause it.

However, he would never know. The portal to the Digital World was closed to humans. So, all he would have to do is fight them like he and Ruki have been doing.

T.K kept staring at the D-Arc until he was tugged forward slightly. They were there. Sighing, he sat into an upright position, but not moving too fast. He didn't want interrupt the sleep of his little friend.

Sitting next to him was the combination of a pig with bat ears. This was his partner, his Digimon, one of the most important things in his life: Patamon. T.K knew that Patamon was taking it as hard as he was when they learned that they had to move. He cried for days over the fact that he wouldn't be getting any more takoyaki (1) from his favorite shop.

T.K's mother chest deflating. They were finally at their new apartment complex. Glancing through the rearview mirror at her son she smiled, seeing him awake and observing their new location.

"Here it is, Takeru, our new home. And we can live a little bit more lavish with the paychecks that I'm now gonna get." Natsuko turned to her son, only to be faced with a blank face. It was T.K's "I don't care face". Her left eye twitched. He only did it because it bugged the hell out of her.

"Takeru, why don't you show a little bit more emotion to being in Odaiba. Now you can see Yamato and all of your friends that you made during summer camp. Wouldn't that be great?"

T.K looked at his mother, taking in her expression. He inwardly smiled at her reaction. It was something that only he could do. Putting on a smile that obviously fake and answered in a cheerful mock British accent that would make you want to gag someone, "Of course! Mother dear~ I'm wonderfully excited to be away from the life that I treasured so much."

Yep, she let that girl tarnish her once adorable little boy.

"But really Mom, I know it'll be hard to get used to, but I'm glad we're here. I know it makes you happy and I'm willing to do my best to adjust to life in Odaiba."

Well, maybe her sweet son was still in there.

Getting out of the car, Natsuko stretched, T.K following suit. Their apartment already had all of their things, compliments of Rumiko, seeing that she had to do something since her daughter's best friend was leaving.

T.K, grabbing Patamon and his backpack, he followed his way up to the second floor of their new apartment complex.

* * *

He stood in front of the class, a smile (fake for those who knew him) gracing his features. Bowing to the class, T.K started his introduction. "Hello, my name is Takeru Takaishi and I just moved here yesterday from Shinjuku. I like writing and strategy games. I hope we all can be friends."

The teacher nodded. "Alright, Mr. Takaishi, let's see where to place you. Um…" His new teacher scanned the room looking for an empty desk. "Ah, there. Miss Yagami, please raise your hand. The desk next to Miss Yagami is where you'll be sitting for now on."

A girl with short brown hair raised a gloved hand. T.K grabbed his bag moving to the seat next to her. Sitting down, he looked to the girl. She looked very much like the girl he knew back from his _adventure. _She was wearing a mixture of pink, white and yellow. From the middle of her chest moving upwards was a hot pink color, while the rest was white. Long hot pink gloves adorn her arms. Yellow shorts were also worn.

Needless to say, to him, she looked like she picked her clothes out in the dark and decided that it worked. It wasn't the stylish look that he was used to in Shinjuku, since they bordered the fashion province of Shibuya.

Yet, weird clothing like this must be popular in Odaiba. He was no better. His mother had graciously picked out for him a yellow and teal-green long sleeve shirt, with forest green shorts, and green shoes. If Ruki or anyone from Shinjuku were to see him, they laugh at how ridiculous he looked.

The girl who he sat next to beamed at him, breaking T.K out of his musing. "I'm glad to see you again, T.K. It's been a while." The girl, Yagami, held her hand out. T.K wasn't used to such kindness. Most people stayed away from him or idolized him. He held his own hand out, a small smile tugging at his lips. "It's good to see you again, Kari. I hope we have a great year."

Maybe, just maybe, that he would enjoy himself in Odaiba.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. T.K sighed in relief. The day wasn't as bad as he thought was going to be. He saw Kari Yagami move towards the door, chatting with a boy that was attempting to emulate Taichi, her brother. She stopped, looking back at T.K, whispering something to the boy, and ran to him.

"Um, T.K, I was wondering if you wanted to go do the Digital World with us."

T.K's eyes widen. The Digital World. They had a portal that took them to the Digital World? It was something that he couldn't believe. All this time, there was a way to move back and forth through their world and the world that the Digimon inhabited. That meant that something had to happen that allowed humans back into their world and maybe it was also the cause of so many Digimon Realizing in the Real World.

Inwardly sighing, T.K knew what he had to do. Cocking his head to the side, he looked confuse. "Digimon, what's that? Is that some kind of new MMO that's out?"

He couldn't join them. He was now a tamer. A child that protected the Real World rather than the Digital World. This was Takeru's new duty and he vowed that he would do the best that he could.

Kari's eyes widen in shock. She couldn't believe it. T.K, the boy that protected her from Machinedramon. The boy who saved her from Piedmon. He didn't remember their adventure. Yet, the look in his eyes showed truth. They were clear with confusion. He really didn't remember. She wondered what happened after the three years that he was away from the group. She would have to tell the rest of the Chosen (2) about this.

"Ahh, sorry, I was forgetting that you're not Matt. You guys are truly starting to look alike. Well, I have to go. See ya around!" With that Hikari "Kari" Yagami ran off with her friends, each of them asking her questions about the encounter.

T.K raised his hand, raking it through his hair. He didn't want to break her hopes of them being friends again. Yet, he had better things than play hero again in the Digital World.

His pocket vibrated. Pulling out his mobile phone, he answered it. "Yeah. Of course I'll be there. That's why we're tamers. To stop them from Realizing in this world."

* * *

Rain fell from the sky.

The streets of Shinjuku were totally silent.

Two people stood in the middle of a fog with odd creatures beside them.

The first figure was a girl. On her person was a white open trench coat jacket with a white t-shirt with blue sleeves, a yellow collar with a blue broken heart in the center under it. She had on dark blue jean, cuffed with her brown belt and cardholder attached. On her left thigh, sat two brown leather garter belts. Her hair was a sandy brown with light highlights showing, in a high spikey ponytail. Blue oval sunglasses sat upon her face.

Next to her was a yellow humanoid fox. It had a white mane and purple gloves. It oozed power and sophistication.

The other figure was one that was familiar. No longer in his tacky green and yellow outfit, the boy was much cooler looking. He was wearing a black pair of jeans with a tan cardholder and belt was looped through. His shirt was pale yellow, with the words, "It's a Wonderful World" inked in black. Like the girl, he too was wearing a jacket, yet instead of it being a trench coat, it was a gray military styled lined with many pockets. Sitting on his face are a pair of yellow rectangular sunglasses.

Next to him was the same bat-pig from the car. It was rusted orange color, with a white underbelly. To anyone it was cute, yet to this pair, he was a force to be reckoned with.

In front of them were two large creatures. One was a flaming lion, whose touch looked to burn you in a matter of seconds. The other looked exactly like the Australian bird, kiwi, yet it had on a metal mask and leaves sticking up from the back of his head.

They both removed their glasses. The girl looked to her partner. "I got the Lynxmon. Renamon doesn't need the useless data of that Kiwimon." At the mention of Lynxmon, the fiery Digimon jumped at her. She sidestepped, the fox Digimon Renamon, taking her place and pinning it.

The boy chuckled. "It's no good (3). Whatever you say, Ruki. Patamon and I will take on the Kiwimon. Ready to rock?" The Patamon flew up, it's face serious.

Ruki, pulling out her D-Arc and a card, yelled out Digi-Modify and slashed the card through the card reader portion of her device. The Renamon flickered from under the Lynxmon, yet its eyes were focused on something else. Locking back on the Lynxmon, it jumped high into the air preparing for its attack. The Digimon's legs moved into its chest and arms around it. A white light began to focus. "**Diamond Storm**" yelled Renamon, with white diamond color crystals striking down its foe. The Lynxmon exploded from the attack, creating a crater and dust around it. Red particles of data were all that was left over and Renamon took the time to absorb it all.

Back to T.K and Patamon, the Patamon was dodging from a volley of **Pummel Peck **that the Kiwimon was shooting at them. T.K getting tired of the attack pulled out a card and his own D-Arc. Yelling out Digi-Modify, he too slashed a card through the card reader. Yet, instead of Patamon flickering out like Renamon, he puffed his cheeks in. "**Boom Bubble**" yelled the Patamon as it released its attack of highly pressurized air. The attack hit the Kiwimon straight on, also destroying it. Like the Lynxmon, all that was left was data, which Patamon happily absorbed.

T.K looked up to see an almost transparent figure at the top of the building. It was a boy in his pajamas holding a red D-Arc. He smirks, knowing that there was more to come in their adventure.

* * *

**What's to come: **

"Whatdya mean that he doesn't remember the Digital World. He was with us from the very beginning. "

"I don't know, Tai, he clearly didn't understand what I meant about the Digital World."

"Well, what if that guy was pretending. It's kinda weird that he shows up out of nowhere and was once a Chosen and doesn't remember the Digital World. Maybe, he's the Digimon Kaiser."

* * *

A/N

1. Takoyaki- it's a dumpling in Japan that had fried octopus in the middle.

2. Chosen is the term that I use when talking about the original children that entered into the Digital World. Digidestined will be used for the 02 kids.

3. The phrase that I have T.K using is 矢田矢田. It roughly translates to it's bad or it's no good.

Man, I finally getting this out of my head. It's now been 6 years and I'm kinda sick of the quality of some Digimon fics that are out there, so I'm writing a fic, like something I want to read. Um, pairings aren't really on my mind for this fic, but T.K/Ruki budding romance will probably emerge. This fic takes place right at the start of Tamers, but one month into 02.

Because this is meshing Tamers and 02, some things are going to be named differently. The franchise of Digimon in the Tamers Universe is not going to be called Digimon. In this, Digimon is a popular card game called Hyper Battle, which was the Japanese name of the battle system in the actual TCG game. It's called this because companies didn't want the government trying to ban it after the events of Our War Game!

Also, this will be using the Realized for Digimon coming into the Digital World. The term Bio-merge will be used for the actual Digivolution.

Well I hope you enjoy! ~

Till Next Time!


End file.
